


Samara's Stories

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Classic Sesame Street Short Stories [6]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Character of Color, Cute Kids, Deaf Character, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Food mention, Sign Language, deaf character of color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Episode 4106 revealed that Bob has a niece named Samara who is Deaf. So here are two loosely related stories about Samara and Bob and Linda. (Formerly in my short stories collection fic).





	Samara's Stories

*Ring, Ring*

Bob reluctantly pulled away from kissing Linda. " _The phone's ringing."_

Linda looked irritated, but signed that he should answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro. How are things?" Came Rupert's voice over the phone.

Bob sighed. He loved his brother, but his timing was the worst. "Good. What's up?" " _It's my brother,"_ he signed.

"Are you still dating Linda?" Rupert asked.

Bob almost laughed. Of all the ridiculous times to ask that question. "Yes, we're still together. Why?"

Rupert must have heard something in his voice. "Oh dear, did I interrupt date night?" he asked. "I'll make this quick. We just got Samara's hearing tested. It turns out that she's deaf."

This conversation was not going where Bob had expected. "Your daughter is deaf?" he repeated, turning to Linda and signing what his brother had said.

"Yeah. And well, we wanted to know if you and Linda could give us a crash course in sign language."

This time, Bob couldn't help but laugh. " _He wants to know if we can teach them sign."_

Linda laughed too. " _I think we can handle that."_

"Sure. We'd love to help," Bob said.

"Great! Hey listen, I'll let you two get back to your evening. Love you."

"Love you too," Bob told his brother. "Bye."

He turned back to Linda with a smile. " _Where were we?"_

 _"Right about here."_ She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

\--

Eight years later:

 _"Did you have fun today?"_ Linda asked Samara over dinner.

_"I had a great day! I counted to ten with The Count. And I played tag with Rosita and Telly and Baby Bear, and then we said the alphabet."_

Samara paused and looked at the two adults. " _Why do Telly and Rosita act like they've never met a Deaf person before?"_

Bob and Linda laughed.

 _"Monsters are very forgetful, we keep having to explain the same concepts to them over and over."_ Bob explained.

Samara just shook her head.

 _"What have you been learning in school lately?"_ Linda asked.

Bob couldn't stop smiling as the two began a very animated conversation. Both signing almost too fast for him to follow.

 _"What are you smiling about?"_ Samara asked Bob suddenly.

_"Oh nothing. Just my two favorite women."_

Samara and Linda both smiled at him before returning to their conversation.

 _"I hate to break up the fun."_ Bob told Samara a while later. _"But you need to gather your things. Your parents will be here soon."_

 _"I'm glad you had a good time,"_ Linda signed.

 _"Of course. I always love spending the day with Uncle Bob and Aunt Linda."_ Samara signed before turning to pick up her backpack.

Samara didn't seem to notice that she had signed "aunt." But Bob and Linda certainly did.

 _"Did she call you her aunt?"_ Bob asked, startled.

 _"It certainly looked like it."_ Linda confirmed. _"It's not that surprising though. I_ have _been in her life a lot. And we_ have _been dating since long before she was born."_

 _"I kind of like the way it sounds."_ Bob signed, feeling embarrassed.

Linda smiled. " _Me too. I love you."  
_

Neither noticed Samara's grin as Bob signed, " _I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters N and D and by the number 5.  
>   
> Really, what do you call your uncle's girlfriend of around 30 years give or take? Bob and Linda are together by at least season 9, most likely earlier.  
>   
> There isn't really a point to this story, I just had both ideas in my head so I wrote them.


End file.
